


Take Some Hands and Get Used to It

by nightanddaze



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightanddaze/pseuds/nightanddaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Practice and supervision makes perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Some Hands and Get Used to It

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to singlesrvngfrend for betaing. Originally intended for Porn Battle 15, following the prompts of _together_ and _learn_ , but PB was about 8500 years ago so that clearly didn’t work out. Title from “Lover’s Spit” by Broken Social Scene.

Steve didn't think it would be possible. To do this with Peggy at all, but especially at a time like this, in the single room he has only because he's a national treasure. 

But here he is, pressed up against the closed door of the room he has because he's important to The Effort, his palms touching the thin wood because he's afraid that if he moves, he'll break something or wake up.

Peggy has no such compulsions. She's kissing him deeply, with the kind of hunger Steve knows women experience, but that still startles him. Her hands are touching his face, his shoulders, his chest, pushing and pressing. Testing him. They're chaste touches, but Steve's still hard, which he'd like to blame on the serum, but he thinks it has more to do with Peggy and her shamelessness about taking what she wants.

He presses his hips back against the door, away from her, because that's the polite thing to do. But she must not like that, because she bites his bottom lip and reaches down to wrap long fingers around his belt buckle.

"Going somewhere?" She murmurs, looking up at him through her dark, fine lashes. The line of her lipstick has smudged a little, but she doesn't look unkempt. She looks obscene.

"No," Steve says, ashamed of how the word wavers. "I just...don't want to...push."

Her hand still half in his pants, Peggy takes a step back and looks him over, glued to the door, probably red as a rose in the face, hard enough his zipper is distorted.

She laughs. She laughs and she curls her fingers, knuckles touching his belly and Steve shivers. 

"Can I push _you_?" she asks.

Steve swallows and his cock jerks in his pants. "Yes, ma'am. I'd...I'd like that."

That makes _her_ flush a little, but she grins and steps back, leading Steve by his belt to the bed, where she sits. From this angle, Steve can see the incredible swell of her breasts perfectly, and the slight softness of her belly and thighs.

She tugs on his belt, not undoing it, but guiding him down to his knees so they can kiss some more. This time, Steve starts with his hands on the lumpy mattress, but they find Peggy's hips of their own accord when she licks into his mouth and makes a quiet noise. 

The fabric of her dress is smooth, only hinting at her underwear underneath. Steve feels the edge of it, working his way up, until his hands are on her back, cupping her shoulder blades.

After long minutes of kissing, Peggy pulls away, breathless. Panting, she pulls his shirt out of his pants and sets to work on the buttons, as focused as she is in the field. Steve kneels up straighter to help, smiling at her all the while.

She doesn't take his shirt off though, just spreads it, fisting her hands in his undershirt before she takes his mouth again, kissing him hotly. She seems to have trouble stopping the kissing, which Steve would never begrudge her. He’d kiss her forever if he could.

"I can," he mutters into her mouth, holding her hips. She inches closer to the edge of the bed and bites him again. He groans, squeezing her.

"What?" she sighs, and puts a thumb on his lower lip.

Steve kisses it sweetly, feeling the throb of her bite, watching her eyes on his mouth. 

"I'd like to," he says, nudging further between her knees, sweeping his thumb across her hip, nodding down at her lap.

"Oh," she sighs, like he's just asked her to marry him. "Yes, God."

The sound of her voice goes straight to his dick through his belly. He has to shift his knees apart to accommodate the ache between his legs. 

She kisses him once more before helping him get her beautiful red dress pulled up to her waist and her garters unsnapped, her panties pulled off and put aside on the floor.

Her thighs are long and pale. The hair between them is darker, darker than what's on her head. Steve leans in automatically, and he can smell her, faint and salty. He leans further, his mouth wet for it, but Peggy's hand in his hair stops him. He looks up, caught by her gaze.

"Have you done this before?" she asks, watching him carefully.

He nods as much as he can. He's done quite a few things a couple of times each, trying to find the right partner to do these things with. This is one of them, and one of the things he likes quite a lot.

Peggy's hand lets go of his hair, stroking through it instead, petting his nape.

"All right," she murmurs. "I just didn't want to...Push."

Steve puts his thumb on her hip again. "It's okay. I like it."

She smiles then, suddenly. "You do, do you?"

He nods, says, "Yes, ma'am," just to make her twitch again. Then he kisses the inside of her thigh, tasting her skin there, and then higher up, pressing his lips to that dark hair. 

She rubs his nape, so he does it again, letting his lip drag on her because he saw her looking at his mouth. She sighs, putting her hand back in his hair, but lets him move at his own pace.

Steve's done this before, that few times, and it wasn't hard, so he just tries to remember the other times. Once, drunk with one of Bucky's girls, before she let him get inside her, and twice on tour, with the same woman who smoked two cigarettes a day and never made any noise when they were together. 

He opens his mouth and licks Peggy hard from her opening all the way up to her clitoris. She makes an "Ah!" sound, and her fingers curl in his hair. He smiles, mouth pressed against her, and does it again. She tastes so good, and is so warm against his face. He could stay here forever.

Being like he is, his lung capacity is more than he could have ever imagined having, so it's easy for him to stay buried between her thighs, licking her out, sneaking breaths when he can. What's harder is listening to her breathe quietly and feeling the deep tugs on his scalp.

He finally has to pull away to swallow, get a real breath. Peggy’s wet now, all along her lips and even on her thighs. He groans softly and presses his tongue against her again, breath be damned.

“Wait, Steve,” Peggy says abruptly. She pushes him back with a firm hand on his shoulder. He looks up at her, already missing her smell and warmth, but she’s looking beyond him, two flush-marks on her cheeks.

Steve turns to look, but he already has an idea what he’ll see. It’s Bucky, leaning his shoulder on the doorframe. His eyebrows are raised and he’s smirking.

“This is a travesty,” he announces.

Steve tries to turn his shoulder so Bucky can’t see anything of Peggy, and lean back at the same time, so he can see Bucky better.

“I’m sure I closed the door,” he says.

“You did,” Peggy says, tugging her skirt down to cover herself.

Bucky shrugs, wandering into the room, close enough to tap Steve’s bicep. He hikes his thumb over his shoulder. “Up. You’re out.”

“What?” 

Bucky gets his hand under Steve’s arm and starts hauling him up. 

“You’re doing a bad job here, Rogers. I’m relieving you, and Agent Carter, while I’m at it.”

“What,” Steve says again, so stunned he lets Bucky push him over a few feet. Bucky ignores him, dropping to his knees between Peggy’s dangling feet, taking Steve’s place.

Something warm and not a little scary squirms to life in Steve's stomach. It heats his face and makes his cock jerk in his pants. He feels a little faint, like he might fall right out of his body if he's not careful.

Bucky squeezes Peggy's knees, like they're friends. He's only looking at her face and not anywhere else, smirking. 

"You look like you could use some help. May I?" he asks her.

She raises a perfect eyebrow at him and holds the look for a long moment, long enough that embarrassment joins the thing in Steve's stomach. But then she puts her fingers in Bucky's thick hair and tugs gently.

"If you must," she says, and Steve can’t believe it. If he couldn’t hear Bucky’s uniform pants shifting on the floor, he’d think he didn’t hear her right.

Bucky's smile turns into a full grin, all his naughty charm. "Oh, I _must_ , Ms. Carter." He turns enough to look at Steve, affecting an accent like Peggy’s when he says, “’Come and get it, if you want it,’ she says.”

“What?” Steve asks. Maybe it’s sudden-onset deafness.

Bucky pulls a face, not his kindest. “Sweet, stoic Agent Carter tried to tell me off—“

He stops because Peggy tugs on his hair again, definitely not kindly this time.

“You tried to tell me off first,” Peggy corrects. “All bluster, like a dog pissing on something it thinks it owns.” She tugs on his hair again and he turns into it, closing his eyes. Steve knows that feeling - fingers in your hair, knuckles close to your scalp so it doesn't hurt to pull, just feels good - and he swallows, remembering and wanting it back.

"Steve," Bucky says, when he opens his eyes. His voice isn’t urgent, but there’s an edge in it.

"Uh," Steve responds, still stunned. 

Bucky sits up straighter. "You should get over here. I'm not here for my health. At least," he says, when Peggy jabs his thigh with her toe, "not totally for my health. I'm here to teach you a lesson."

"A lesson," Steve repeats faintly, mind spinning off into some of the darker things he's heard about.

Bucky rolls his eyes. He knows Steve too well. He opens his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out and down until it's flat enough to touch his chin. Then he licks upward, the end of his tongue flicking. Even licking nothing, his mouth makes a wet noise.

"Oh," Steve says, swallowing, eyes stuck on the sight of Bucky's mouth, his fat tongue, until it disappears. Peggy is still looking at Bucky, her eyes so dark and serious.

Bucky puts his hand over Peggy's on the bed, right next to her hip. "C'mere. Sit down."

Steve feels like his feet are made out of concrete. It takes every ounce of serum-powered strength he has to lift his feet, and every step has all that weight, but he makes it, sitting next to Peggy's bare leg. He looks down at Bucky. 

Now Bucky takes his knee, and squeezes it, to make it stop jumping.

"I'm gonna start," Bucky says, his voice smooth but a little gentle. "I want you to watch, okay, Steve? Pay attention."

Steve's face feels like it's on fire, and he grateful neither of them are touching him, because just being inside his skin feels like it's too much.

Bucky's eyes narrow, and his thumb strokes Steve's knee. He looks at Peggy, then back to Steve. "Steve? Okay?"

" _Yes_ ," Steve says in a rush. "Yes. It's okay. I'll watch."

Bucky grins. "Yeah." His hand leaves Steve, finding the tugged-down hem of Peggy's dress. He pulls it up an inch, and leans in to kiss her exposed thigh sweetly. "If you're good, you can do more than that."

Steve's mouth falls open and he hunches awkwardly when his hips jerk. But only Peggy sees, Bucky's head still tipped down to Peggy's skin. She runs her nails over his arm, so light it tickles.

Steve has to move his arm away from even that touch, but Peggy looks like she understands. Instead, she cups Bucky’s neck and together they watch Bucky fold Peggy’s dress up over her hips, exposing her thighs, her hips, her pussy.

“Jesus,” Bucky sighs at the sight of her. “You get this wet on your own, or is it him?”

“It’s mostly him,” Peggy says, and Steve flushes.

Bucky holds her left thigh, opening her up. “You like it this wet?”

Peggy cuts a look at Steve, the most hesitant he's ever seen her. She shifts her legs, and grimaces. 

"Not really," she admits.

Bucky snaps his fingers at Steve. "Rogers," he admonishes while carefully wipes his cuff over her. Steve’s face gets hot. He didn’t know. Peggy liked it, he thought.

To Peggy, he says, "That's Steve for you. Comes at you like a big, dumb dog. All wet mouth and tongue, no finesse."

The description makes Steve flush and his stomach curl up. Then Peggy raises her eyebrows at the space between their bodies and the curl hardens into a little, fearful rock.

"You know this how?" she asks, her voice neutral, but her face says she already has an idea.

Bucky's smirking again, looking how he did when he sauntered in here, but Steve can see the stiffness in his shoulders, the easing back of his knees that means that Bucky's ready for a fight, if Steve needs him to fight.

"We grew up together," he says, cool as ice. "You learn a lot about someone when they're your only friend."

"Like what their mouth is like?" Peggy asks.

Bucky looks at Steve's mouth, then at Peggy. He squeezes Steve's knee, then higher up.

"Who wouldn't want to know what his mouth is like?" he says. "You're not the only one, Agent Carter."

Bucky's hand gets tight on Steve's knee, because he's possessive, has always been, even when they were only friends, no funny stuff involved.

The moment goes long, Peggy evaluating them, their faces, Bucky's hand on Steve's knee, the proudness and fight in Bucky.

Then she murmurs, "You're right, Barnes. Anyone who doesn't wonder is a fool."

It's like putting a key in a lock: Bucky's shoulders drop and his mouth lifts. His hand slips off Steve and goes back to her thigh. Even the air in the room feels warm again. Telling Bucky that loving Steve is the right thing to do is the best way to get on his good side, and the one thing people never seem to do.

"Okay," Bucky says, right back on track, like this never happened. "He loses points for technique, but his eagerness is good. Did he close his eyes?" He closes his own eyes and opens his mouth, miming someone experiencing perfect bliss.

"Yes," Peggy says, her voice low.

"Good," Bucky says. "Steve, keep that. Enjoy yourself. But stop just _doing_ stuff. Your pretty face isn't gonna distract people forever."

Steve sits up, ignoring the ache in his lap in favour of listening. "What do I do then?"

"Ask questions, dummy. No girl's gonna be mad that you asked them what they like."

"Definitely not," Peggy chimes in. 

"We talk about stuff, right?" Bucky murmurs. "You like that."

Steve nods. He does. When he and Bucky are together, they talk. Or, Bucky talks, stroking Steve's face, saying, _Do it like this, okay_ , _Not so hard_ , _Here, you like this?_ , _Yes_ , and it's good for Steve, sometimes even better than whatever's happening, depending on how into it Bucky is. Bucky asks questions too, pressing Steve so he can know what feels best, how Steve wants it. It's never too hard to talk to Bucky, and everything comes out better when they do.

"Yeah, okay," Bucky says. "You do with me, but that's not just for friends. Girls need to have a good time too, and talking helps. Agent Carter does not deserve a bad time because you're too much of a goof to ask her how she'd like to be eaten out."

Hearing Bucky say that - _eaten out_ \- is like being punched. Steve is stunned, then the arousal comes in, freezing him in place, making him squeeze his eyes shut. He should be used to Bucky talking like this by now. It doesn't bother him when Bucky does it just to be a jerk, but they're in Steve's room, and Peggy is here and Bucky wants to show him how to—

Eat Peggy out.

He exhales shakily, and opens his eyes to Bucky's grin, Peggy biting her own lip.

"Steve," Bucky says, in his low, _got you_ voice. "You wanna learn, right?"

Steve nods, as fast as he can.

Bucky kneels up. "Here." He arranges Steve, turned toward Peggy, sitting up so he can watch. He puts Steve's hand on the inside of Peggy's thigh, cups his fingers so they'll stay.

"You can kiss her," he says, settling back down between Peggy's thighs, "but pay attention."

Peggy, cupping Steve's face, already looking ready for more kisses, says, "Who put you in charge, Barnes?"

"I did," Bucky tells her. "And in a minute, you're gonna agree with me." He bites her thigh and she yelps, glaring at him. 

He pretends not to see, closing his eyes and getting close enough to kiss her, same as how Steve started. There's nothing to see, but Steve knows Bucky's mouth well enough by now to recognize a kiss.

"If you don't know what to do," Bucky says, muffled, "start sweet. And dry."

He kisses her pubic hair a few more times, lingering presses that are just that, sweet and dry. If it didn't look how it does, Bucky'd seem gentlemanly, kissing a date before he sent her home.

"Then," Bucky says, picking up his face so Steve can hear him, "use tongue. A _little_ tongue. Let her tell you what she likes. She can move, can come to you. Stay light on the hands too."

Steve looks down at his hand on Peggy's thigh, brushing Bucky's shoulder. He didn't even think to use his hands, he was so eager to taste Peggy.

Bucky sticks the tip of his tongue out at Steve, then works it into the top of Peggy's slit. He stays there, lapping slowly, barely using his tongue at all on Peggy's clit. 

Peggy sighs, spreading her right thigh out more, holding Steve's hair. Her face is flushed again, the curls of her hair falling onto her shoulders.

"Steve," she murmurs, turning as he leans. They kiss, less sweet than Bucky was just kissing her, licking each others' mouths. A couple of times, Peggy tenses, making noises into Steve's mouth. Different sounds than she made when he was down there, all swallowed vowels. He gets it now.

When they break to breathe, Steve looks down. Bucky's still going easy, although he has a hand against Peggy to spread her outer lips, so he can lick the softer inner ones.

"Good?" he murmurs. His lips are a little wet and his eyes are dark, but otherwise he looks fine.

"Yes," Peggy says, leaning back a little. "Yes. I like that."

"See, Steve? _Ask_."

"Yes," Steve says. "I'll do that."

He shifts on the bed, his cock throbbing densely. He wants to beg Bucky to get back to it, so he can kiss Peggy, maybe rub himself off. "Bucky—“

Bucky holds up two fingers, and Steve shuts up. "Step two," he says, and clears his throat. "More."

"More?" Steve asks. His voice sounds weird, low, and it keeps catching in his throat.

Bucky smiles at him. "Unless the gal says something different, keep doing what you're doing, but do it _more_. More tongue, more spit, more fingers."

He crooks his fingers in the air, makes an in-out motion that makes Steve's belly dip. 

"What do you like, Agent Carter?" he asks, his bent knuckles rubbing lightly over Peggy's pussy.

Peggy looks down at Bucky with sleepy eyes. " _More_ sounds fine to me. I can take it."

Bucky swallows at that, at the rough tone of her voice. "Yes, ma'am," he murmurs, and Peggy arches up into his lowered mouth. They meet and Steve can see immediately what _more_ means. Now Bucky's licking like Steve was before, his tongue out and flat, making wet noises against Peggy's pubic hair. She moans and reaches for his hair, her shoulder listing into Steve's. 

"Feels good?" Steve whispers, putting his arm around her. 

"Yeah," she says, hips jerking into Bucky's mouth. She must take Bucky by surprise doing that because he snorts and cuts her a sharp look that she ignores.

What she doesn't ignore though, is one of Bucky's hands sliding between her thighs, two of his fingers sliding into her. She leans harder into Steve, groaning, one of her feet lifting into the air. 

Steve's whole body flashes hot at the sight. He's familiar with Bucky's hands. They're capable of multitudes, as good with a gun as they are with a dancing waist or a hard cock. Pussy too, if Peggy's squirming is anything to go by.

Careful to keep Peggy propped up, Steve cranes over to see better. Obligingly, Bucky lifts his mouth off for a moment so Steve can see his fingers working in Peggy, tight together, his palm upturned. They're wet, and not because Bucky had his mouth on them.

"Oh," he says, and Peggy echoes it when Bucky puts his mouth back, making noises like he's suckling on some part of Peggy. Steve watches until his cock hurts too much, then he kisses Peggy.

She sucks on his tongue, desperate for it, twisting in his hands. He longs to hold her down, be a part of her pleasure. Kissing her, even though she clearly loves it, doesn't feel like enough.

He cups her breasts through her dress, sneaks his fingers down into it to feel the hard peak of her nipple. It tightens a little against his fingertip and Peggy makes a noise, arching into his touch, into Bucky, and he feels so lightheaded he has to pull away.

He pants, watching Peggy push her hips up into Bucky's mouth. It looks like she's close, sounds like she is. She's making needful sounds, her hips moving rhythmically against Bucky’s mouth. Her toes, still in the air near Bucky’s elbow, are curling.

Steve puts his hand in Bucky’s hair, pulls his face back. Bucky's face is wet, the stubble above and below his mouth gleaming. His lips are puffy, open so he can pant. Peggy makes a choking sound at the loss of his mouth, the continued movement of his fingers between her legs.

Bucky looks up at them. "All right, darling?" he asks, and Steve doesn't know who he's talking to.

"I want," Steve begins. He's not sure how to go on though, uncomfortable naming it, even though Bucky told him to talk.

Luckily, Bucky knows him, even without words. He kneels up straighter, stretching his back out. Pushing his head into Steve's hand.

"Good," he murmurs, leaning in to kiss Steve. He slips his tongue into Steve's mouth, and the contact, the _taste_ of it, is so good Steve's fingers tighten in his hair, his hips rolling up.

"Good," he says again, cupping Steve's cock through his pants, groaning when Steve shivers, frozen with the rush of pleasure. "It's your turn."

He hauls himself up at the same time he shoves Steve down onto the floor. "As you were," he says, watching Steve shuffle, awkward with his erection, back between Peggy's legs. He looks and she's pretty wet, the dark curls between her thighs slicked down, licked away from the parting of her swollen lips. Steve swallows back his spit, his want.

"How're you?" Bucky asks Peggy, his voice slow and sweet. He takes her chin between his wet fingers, letting her look at his mouth. "Close?"

She thumps her fist on his shoulder. "Goddamn you, Barnes. I was, but then you _stopped_." The way she says it, it's like Bucky couldn't have done anything worse.

Bucky brings his mouth close to hers, but they're making eye contact now. "I only stopped," he murmurs, catching her hand, bringing it down to Steve's sweaty nape, "so he could finish."

Together, their hands draw Steve close. His mouth is already open, so he barely gets a chance to take a breath before his nose is pressed against Peggy. Not that he cares. He'd rather have this, his palm on Peggy's trembling thigh while he kisses her with his open mouth.

She's already had _more_ from Bucky, so Steve probably doesn't need to start small, but he wants to do it right, the way Bucky told him to. So he kisses her for a moment, those sweet, dry, firm kisses. It must feel nice, because Peggy's breath hitches.

He glances up, and can just see she's watching him. She doesn't look like she's about to come, but there's something close to undone in her expression, her eyes feral, the line of her lipstick recklessly smeared now.

“Don’t tease,” she tells him.

Steve pulls back just enough to get his tongue out and against her. She looks away when he starts, her jaw ticking, her knee rubbing his bicep.

Bucky rubs his thumb over Steve's nape. "That's it, quick licks. Don't fuck around now, and don't touch yourself. It's all her now."

He didn't even consider it, but the thought of being here on the floor, one hand in his pants and his mouth on Peggy, getting them both off, it makes him feel turned around and hot. He groans, wishing he could have that now, but he brings his other hand up to slide his fingers into Peggy, because Bucky knows best.

Peggy's slick and warm inside, and his touch makes her lie back on the bed, her hips pushing against him. She does it again, and again, fucking herself on his fingers. Steve tries to back up, so he can watch, but Bucky holds him fast.

“Don’t stop,” he chides, voice barely audible over the sound of Peggy moaning, squeezing Steve’s hair. Steve can see him undoing his belt with his other hand, fingers just as sure as they are in Steve’s hair. 

Steve nods roughly, and keeps licking, small, hard licks over Peggy’s clitoris. He keeps his fingers mostly still, letting Peggy do what she wants there. Her thigh is trembling again, moving restlessly, and her moans are muffled, even as they’re rising in pitch.

“Please!” she says, and Bucky’s hand drops Steve’s hair, his weight shifting as he lays back next to her. Peggy’s hand stays though, holding him so tightly the only thing he can do is close his eyes and keep licking.

Peggy comes pressing against his face, rubbing on his tongue. Through the sound of his blood rushing, Steve can hear her crying out, faintly feel her fingers in his hair. He squeezes his eye shut to make it easier on himself, but doesn't stop licking, keeps moving his fingers into the clench of her pussy.

He doesn't stop until her fingers let go of his hair, slide away from him. She doesn't push him back, lets him move away slowly, inching back on his stiff knees until he's not touching her at all. His eyes are still closed. His mouth and fingers are wet.

He opens his eyes when the bed creaks and Peggy sighs. Peggy and Bucky are still lying on the bed together, Bucky half-twisted at the waist over her so they can kiss. Both their faces are flushed, Peggy's legs sprawled open and her dress rucked up. Bucky's hand is on his own cock, jerking it steadily.

The sight of them, their open mouths, and Bucky's thick red cock, makes Steve swallow. He cups his own cock through his trousers, and whimpers at the feeling of the touch.

"Hey," Bucky murmurs, looking down at him. His hand doesn't stop moving. He squeezes the tip of his cock. 

"Uhn," is all Steve can manage. He's glad he's on his knees. If he was standing, he thinks he'd fall over.

Bucky looks at his mouth, makes it obvious he's doing it. He slows his hand on his cock, smiles when Steve watches him do it.

"You want more?" he asks.

The joint of Steve's jaw hurts, and his wrist hurts and his knees hurt, all of that hurting almost as much as his cock hurts, but he nods anyway, already opening his mouth, shuffling forward. They have to rearrange a little, Bucky opening his legs so Steve can get between them, Peggy moving off so Bucky can get on his elbows, but then Steve's between Bucky's thighs and Peggy drapes herself over Bucky's chest.

Bucky strokes Peggy's falling curls, pushing them over one shoulder. "You gonna watch, Miss Carter?"

Peggy looks over her shoulder at Bucky. "You couldn't stop me, Barnes."

Bucky grins, all smug charm, reaching past her for Steve's shoulder. "I wouldn't try." He tugs on Steve's shoulder, pulling him close. "C'mon, Steve, let her see how good you are with your mouth."

He pulls on Steve's shoulder until he can catch Steve's neck, and then he uses that to guide Steve up, feeding his cock into Steve's mouth. Steve's dry lips catch on the tip, but he just opens his mouth and lets Bucky push him until it's resting on his tongue.

It tastes good, making Steve's jaw pang with hunger. Always has, from the time he fumbled his way through when they first moved in together to the night before Bucky left, both of them dressed up for a date. He sucks gently, testing his jaw, sucking harder when Bucky jolts into his mouth. 

"Yeah," Bucky breathes, his face hot and dark when Steve looks up at him, intense in a way that puts a fluttery thrill in his belly. He sucks again and Bucky grimaces, like it's so good it hurts.

Resting on Bucky's chest, Peggy's face is hot too, full of so much curiosity Steve has to drop his eyes and concentrate. He sucks the first couple inches of Bucky's cock, because that's what Bucky likes the best, wrapping his lips tightly around the head. He moves his head as much as he can, since Bucky can't move much with Peggy resting on him. 

He's better at this than women, but he still hasn't done it as often as he could, or wanted to, so he has to focus on the shape of his mouth, his breathing, especially with how restlessly Bucky's body is moving already. But he can't not look up, at Bucky's tossed back head, his heaving Adam's apple. His hand is tight on Peggy's shoulder.

Looking at Bucky is easy. Looking at Peggy is harder; she's looking back at him. He's not sure what he'll find there, since maybe she thought they could be something, same way Steve thinks, before Bucky sauntered in here and took over, let Peggy see how he and Steve have been. 

The look on her face startles him. The curiosity is still there in spades, her eyes moving all over his face, sticking on his mouth, wet around Bucky's cock. But when he catches her eye, she smiles, and it's so warm and fond Steve feels it in his heart, relief sailing like a balloon. 

She reaches out, thumbing his full cheek, the swell of Bucky's cock tucked there. She presses on it, and Bucky grunts.

"Close?" she asks.

"Fuck," Bucky says, holding her shoulder sharper. "Steve," he says, warning.

Steve gets closer so he can get more into his sore mouth, suck harder. He and Peggy hold each other's gaze, even as Bucky groans, the tide of his body swelling under both of them.

Steve swallows everything, Bucky's taste washing over Peggy's on his tongue, and pulls away panting. 

"Christ," Bucky sighs, collapsing back, his arm gentler around Peggy now, his hand loose on her ribs. She rubs his shivering belly. 

Steve lets his head hang on his neck, looking down at his crotch. He's not sure how he's still hard, how he hasn't come in his pants yet. It must be a miracle. 

A touch to his ear makes him lift his head. It's Peggy, cupping his cheek.

"How are you doing?" she asks quietly. 

"I—" Steve says, and realizes it's his turn now. It must be. He can't quite believe it. "Will you—?" he asks, looking at them both, not sure who he's talking to.

"Yes," Peggy says, suddenly fierce. "Yes. Come up here. _Barnes_."

Bucky struggles up, his limp dick still hanging out of his zipper. He tugs on Steve's arms until he lifts off his knees, Peggy's hands on his back. When he gets up, his knees tingle and ache, his cock throbbing thickly. They pull and push him until he's on the bed, between Bucky's knees, his back to Bucky's chest, Peggy's hands on his thighs.

Bucky kisses his neck and reaches around Steve to undo his belt and zipper. He parts Steve's pants obligingly, letting Peggy's slim hand in to get Steve's cock out of his underwear.

"Carter," he murmurs, "you got any practice at this?"

She palms Steve's cock lightly, experimentally, and Steve exhales harshly, sagging back into Bucky, who takes his weight easily.

"In general," she says, spreading her free hand out, as if to indicate all men, “or in specific?" She jerks Steve's cock once.

"Specific."

"Only what you've seen." She pulls on Steve's cock again, a long stroke, and Steve's knee knocks into Bucky's.

"Good," Bucky murmurs. "You're doing good then. He likes it slow and hard until he can't stand it, then fast until he pops." He kisses Steve's ear, teasing at the lobe. "How long until you can't stand it?" he whispers.

Steve swallows, digging his heels into the mattress so he can push into Peggy's hand. "Ten minutes ago."

Both Peggy and Bucky laugh and maybe ten minutes was way too generous of an estimate, because the sound makes Steve's stomach clench dangerously. He lifts his hips into Peggy's hand and she obliges him with more long, hard strokes.

It feels like ages since he got off, years, maybe like he's never come in his life. He's at a place where he wants to come so badly, but he also could wait forever, carrying this pleasurable ache in his stomach, if it would make the pleasure last.

But Bucky and Peggy have other plans. Peggy is stroking his cock just how he likes it, and Bucky has him held, cradled in the curve of his body, and he's kissing Steve's neck and jaw, talking all the while.

"You havin' fun, Rogers?" he asks, turning Steve's face so he can kiss Steve's hot cheek.

"Uh," Steve breathes, holding Bucky's knees, struggling to watch Peggy's hand, her wondering face.

"'Cause your dick looks like it's having the time of its life right now," Bucky says. "I don't know if I've ever seen you this hard." He kisses Steve's jaw this time, sets his teeth there for a breath. "You look good in Carter's hand like that. You like it?"

Steve nods. His cock fills Peggy's hand and then some, the tip so red it's almost purple, a bit wet. She keeps squeezing him, without even being told to, and every time it feels like a firecracker going off under his skin. He bucks up, jostling Peggy, who makes eyes at Bucky over his shoulder.

"Sorry," Steve says hoarsely, but Bucky puts a firm arm around his middle anyway, pinning him. Steve groans, tries to hump up again, but Bucky's got him fast, like he used to.

"You know what I'd like?" Bucky asks, his mouth tucked behind Steve's ear but his voice loud enough for all three of them. "Hmm?"

"I'm listening," Peggy says, screwing her fist around Steve's cock. Steve moans, shivering.

"I think I'd like it if next time, we really put you to the test. How about if you lay back and let Miss Carter sit on that jaw of yours until she feels like getting off."

Steve has to close his eyes fast, but even that doesn't stop the lightning bolt of the image. He can see himself, naked and spread out of the bed, Peggy straddling his face, maybe delicately, but maybe not, if she wants it bad enough. In his mind, she's still dressed. He whimpers, his whole body jerking. 

"Jesus," Peggy sighs, and her hand speeds up, no need to be told.

"Hmm? Yeah," Bucky continues, his voice hushing just a little. "And I'll play with your pretty cock, keep you ready until she wants to sit on that. My mouth, my hands, whatever you want. You like that?"

Steve nods helplessly, the muscles in his thighs and belly getting tight. "Yeah."

Then Bucky, the bastard, sucks on his earlobe lightly and says, "What do you want, Steve?"

"I can't," Steve moans, because he can't think and he feels like his mouth is coated in honey, he's so close. He can’t talk how Bucky wants him to.

"Carter-" Bucky snaps, but Peggy doesn't slow down, and it's all Steve can do to stutter out, "M-my mouth," before he's coming. His hips press up into Peggy as much as possible, his shoulders huddled back against Bucky's chest. Bucky holds him still, but doesn't stop him from moaning, his sore mouth open wide to let it out.

Steve doesn't know if she means for it to happen, but most of his come lands on the smooth roundness of her thigh, the soft crease of her hip. A few droplets dot the darkness of her pubic hair.

Steve whimpers when she lets his cock go, but all she does is kneel up to kiss him, one hand on his chest and one hand on Bucky's shoulder. When she pulls away, she does it slowly, her face looking so hotly satisfied Steve's cock twitches toward her, still half-hard.

She looks down, smirking how Bucky smirks, and it does it again. Steve groans a little, feeling wrecked, but Bucky just looks over his shoulder and laughs, hugging Steve to him.

"That's new," he says, hands on Steve's belly.

“Serum,” Steve sighs. His body feels flush, like he was made to run and then drink his fill of warm water. But it’s so comfortable. He could go to sleep right now, on Bucky or on the bed, wherever.

He doesn’t get that, but they do rest together for a few minutes, Bucky’s cheek on his neck and Peggy kissing him, like she still can’t stop, even though she’s had so much of his mouth already.

Finally, Peggy pulls away, holding her dress up from the mess on her thigh.

“Looks good on you,” Bucky says, while she dabs at it with her handkerchief. 

She smiles wryly at him and rolls her dress down, picking her panties up from the floor.

Behind Steve, Bucky puts a hand on his back, uncurling himself from around Steve.

“Stay up, kid,” he says, pulling Steve upright. He tucks himself back into his pants, snaps out his shirt cuffs, standing next to Peggy while Steve fumblingly gets his pants mostly done up and shrugs his rumpled outer shirt off. 

He only does it because they’re getting set back to rights. He’d rather get back in the bed with them both and stay until the war is over, so when Peggy starts combing her hair out with her fingers, he can’t keep the plaintiveness out of his voice when he asks, “Are you leaving?”

She smiles at him, but says, “Yes. I can’t be seen leaving your quarters at dawn, Steve. People would talk.”

Bucky, fixing his collar, says, “How uncouth.”

Peggy jabs him in the thigh with her knuckle, but all he does is lean down and kiss her. Their hands are on each other’s faces and their plush mouths together makes Steve feel hot and hopeful, like this could maybe happen again, once they make it through to the other side.

When they pull apart, it’s just far enough so Bucky can lick his thumb, using it to fix Peggy’s lipstick.

“Agent Carter,” he murmurs.

She looks up at him with bright eyes and says, “Peggy, please. I think you’ve earned that.”

Bucky startles visibly, then his face sweeps up in cat-like pleasure. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he says, grinning when the apples of her cheeks go red. 

“Peggy,” he corrects after a moment, straightening. He offers her a hand up and she takes it. “Can I walk you back?”

She gives him a look, her eyebrow up. “Never. People would really talk then.”

Bucky tips his head in agreement. “’What’s a dame like that doing with that ruffian?’”

“Exactly. Thank you anyway,” she pauses for just a beat, “James.”

He hums in pleasure, opening the door for her. Somehow they’ve ended up there, Steve with them, the draft cool on his bare arms.

“You’ll be all right?” he asks, meaning it mostly for Peggy, but looking at Bucky too.

“Mmm,” is all he gets from Bucky, but Peggy says “Of course,” and leans in for one more kiss before she slips out, soft on the corner of Steve’s mouth. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Bucky looks out the door at Peggy striding down the hall, owning the space, before he closes the door again.

“ _Look_ at you,” he says, his chin dipping as he looks Steve up and down. “You look like you just got out of a hurricane. You gonna fall over? Does this magic serum of yours only work for your dick?”

“Maybe. Either way, I’m never gonna be an Olympian,” Steve says, his head pleasantly fuzzy.

Bucky laughs, pressing his mouth against Steve’s cheek. “Never. You can’t even dance.” He cups Steve’s shoulder, looking him over, his face full of lazy contentment. “There are other uses for you though.” His eyes linger on Steve’s mouth, on purpose, to make Steve blush. 

“God,” he says when Steve obliges, sounding like he’s impatient with Steve. “C’mere.” He reels Steve in, pulls him close, and holds him still to be kissed. Steve’s tongue is still tired, so he doesn’t do much, just opens his mouth and lets Bucky taste him as long as he wants.

Bucky puts their foreheads together after he’s had his fill, his fingers in Steve’s hair.

“Dummy,” he says softly, the way other people say _sweetheart_ , full of tenderness he has no other place to put. He catches Steve’s eyes. “You good?”

Steve nods. “Yeah. I feel really good.”

“Good,” Bucky says, and he sounds relieved, as if he was the one fumbling along here instead of Steve. He kisses Steve again, hotter but not as long-lasting. 

“Get some rest,” he says before he goes too. “Find me tomorrow. After you’re done with your equipment testing.”

“Yessir,” Steve murmurs to the back of his head, and Bucky’s head snaps around, the cut of his cheek sharp and faintly pink. He makes a rude gesture that Steve closes the door on.

Steve turns enough to look at the bed, lit from his one lamp. The sheets are still holding the indents of the three of them, if you know what to look for. The air’s a little musty, but if someone came in now, they probably wouldn’t guess something had happened, and certainly wouldn’t believe it if Steve told them what did happen. Wouldn’t believe a word that came out of his mouth.

Steve looks back at the door, testing it with his fingers, making sure it really is closed before he leans against it and shuts his eyes. He sighs, resting against the rough wood, his cheek still tacky with saliva and slick.


End file.
